totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pierwszy za wszelką cenę
Gdzieś po lesie na Wyspie Pîyesîs szedł Charles McWerth w stronę plaży. Charles McWerth: 'Witam was serdecznie w całkiem nowej odsłonie Survivoru oraz Totalnej Porażki! Znajdujemy się aktualnie na Wyspie Pîyesîs, która leży w zachodniej części Kanady. Ta wyspa jest jeszcze bardziej dziksza niż ubiegłe i to właśnie na niej 10 przeciętnych nastolatków będzie musiało przetrwać horror, który ich tutaj czeka aby na samym końcu wygrać sporą sumkę pieniędzy! ''Kamera zatrzymała się na pobliskich zwierzętach takich jak węże, niedźwiedzie, papugi oraz jaszczurki. Prowadzący przyszedł na plażę. '''Charles McWerth: Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem muszą przetrwać w tej dziczy ponad 10 tygodni, czyli czeka ich ok. 70 dni, których za pewne nie przetrwają bez współczesnej technologii. Uśmiechnięty stanął na brzegu plaży. W oddali widać było statek, na którym przebywali zawodnicy. Charles McWerth: I chyba pora poznać naszych obozowiczów! Przy barierkach stały dwie dziewczyny, które były identyczne, ale różnica była w nich taka, że jedna miała rozpuszczone włosy, a druga zaś spięte w kok. Charles McWerth: '''Pierwsze w tej serii bliźniaczki! Casey i Kasey! ''Casey: Nazywam się Cassy! Nie Casey... Jestem tą młodszą bliźniaczką, a także tą miło. Do programu zgłosiłam się aby odpocząć od mojej siostry, Kasey. Jednak ona też się tutaj dostała... Dlaczego życie tak mnie nienawidzi?!'' ''Kasey: Wita was wszystkich, sławna, uczciwa, miła oraz pomocna bliźniaczka, Kasey! Co ja tutaj robię? To proste! Zgłosiłam się tu dla mojej siostry, by ją trochę pognębić i zbłaźnić przed resztą!'' Kamera przesunęła się na dół pokładu, gdzie z kajuty wyszła wyzywająco ubrana dziewczyna. Drzwiami uderzyła przez „przypadek” młodego chłopaka ubranego w garnitur, a obok niej stanął całkiem przeciętny nastolatek. '''Charles McWerth: '''Risky! Szmata jakich mało! Robert, bogacz i Nathaniel, przeciętny nastolatek. ''Risky:' Zgłosiłam się tu głównie by wygrać i każdego kto chociaż mnie będzie chciał stanąć mi na drodze wywalę! Ze mną się nie zadziera, a jak ktoś już ze mną zadziera to kończy w szpitalu po kroplówką. Robert: '''No nie! Dostałem drzwiami! Jak ja mogłem się zgłosić do takiego pomiotu?! Na szczęście nie dla kasy bo ta sumka, którą oni nam chcą dać to ja zarabiam takie kieszonkowe więc... Przybyłem tutaj w całkiem innym celu. ''Nathaniel: Risky i Robert... Nie wiem czemu, ale mam co do nich złe przeczucie. W sumie Robert to mazgaja... Jaki jest mój cel tutaj? Proste. Zabawa, poznanie nowych ludzi oraz wygra. I chciałbym te trzy cele zdobyć.'' Następnie kamera poszła na mostek kapitański, gdzie świeżego powietrza wdychał ubrany tylko w spodenki chłopak. '''Charles McWerth: Juhani! Juhani: '''Ta dzikość! To jest miejsce, które mi się spodoba! Jak oceniam moje szansę na wygraną? No na pewno nie 100%, ale jakieś 65%. Reszta nie będzie umiała się odnaleźć na wyspie, ale ja będę! Przy mini basenie pływała pewna dziewczyna z okularami przeciw słonecznymi, która wariowała oblewają przy tym kujona oraz drobną dziewczynę, która się zaś opalała. '''Charles McWerth: T’Ji, Bruno i Jocelyn! T’Ji: '''Liczę, że nie będę się tutaj nudzić! ZABAWA przede wszystkim! Juhu! Zrobię wszystko by tutaj nie było tak sztywno jak na pogrzebie! ''Bruno: Dużo ludzi, dzicz, sami. Aaaa! Zabiję cię Mamo! Dlaczego mnie tu zapisałaś! Czemu nie mogłaś mnie zostawić! Byłem tak bliski dowiedzeniu tego dlaczego motyle latają! No weź no!'' ''Jocelyn: Jestem cała mokra! To, to nie do zniesienia! T’Ji zapłaci mi za to co zrobiła mi z włosami! Są mokre! Ugh!'' I na samym końcu z dala od innych przy barierkach stał przystojniak patrzący się na odbicie w wodzie. '''Charles McWerth: I nasz ostatni zawodnik Joshua! ''Joshua: Tyle ludzi i każdy z nich jest inny. Wygląda na to, że moja śliczna buźka tutaj nic nie zdziała. Trudno. Na razie muszę zastanowić się nad swoją strategią. Pewnie wszyscy już ją mają ustaloną, ale ja wolę myśleć w trakcie gry.'' Charles McWerth: 'Skoro znamy zawodników zapraszam was drodzy widzowie do obejrzenia Outlastu! Dzień 1 300px ''Po poznaniu uczestników, statek uderzył o skałę co spowodowało, że muszą oni dopłynąć na plażę, gdzie czekał już na nich Charles. '''Kasey: Casey! Pomóż mi! Dziewczyna siedziała przemoczona na kamieniu. Casey: '''Wreszcie mam szansę się od niej uwolnić. Więc... Ale ona ją zignorowała i popłynęła w stronę plaży. '' '''Kasey: '''Zapłacisz mi za to! '''Jocelyn: '''Co za badziewny program. ''Przepłynęła obok Kasey. '''Kasey: '''Jocelyn? '''Jocelyn: Co? Kasey: Pomożesz? Jocelyn: Ja się martwię o siebie, a nie o ciebie. Kasey: '''Co jest z nimi wszystkimi?! Na plażę z wody wyskoczyła T'Ji. 'T'Ji: '''Pierwsza! ''Zaczęła tańczyć wielki taniec zwycięstwa. 'Nathaniel: '''Brawo, księżniczko. ''Z wody wyszedł Nathaniel. '''T'Ji: '''Dzięki. '''Nathaniel: '''Spoko. ''Nathaniel: Tsa. Już mi się tu nie podoba.'' Następnie wyszła Risky z Brunem na plecach. '''Risky: Możesz już zejść! Bruno: 'O-okej. ''Schodził powoli jak żółw. '''Risky: Ugh! Moja babcia szybciej schodzi! Zrzuciła go z siebie. Po 15 minutach wszyscy byli już na plaży. Ogarnięci usiedli na piasku. Charles McWerth: Witajcie w Outlast! Świerszcze. Charles McWerth: '''Halo? '''Risky: Powiedz nam lepiej co tu robimy? Przecież mówiono nam, że zamieszkamy w luksusowym kurorcie, a to jest... T'Ji: '''Właśnie! '''Charles McWerth: '''Wszystko wam zaraz opowiem, ale na początku chcę wam podziękować, że się zgłosiliście. I, że od teraz stworzycie jedną drużynę, którą będzie dowodziła osoba, która jako pierwsza dobiegnie do obozu gdzieś w centrum lasu. '''Juhani: '''Heheh! ''Juhani: No to wiadomo kto będzie dowodził! '' 'Charles McWerth: '''A wspomniany kurort zdobędzie ta osoba, która wykaże się podczas zadań. Taka nagroda za zwycięstwo. I dwójka najsłabszych będzie nominowana na ceremonię i tylko na nich będzie można wtedy zagłosować. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. '''Charles McWerth: '''Zamieszkacie na tej wyspie ok. 70 dni, czyli 10 tygodni. '''Bruno: '''O nie! '''Charles McWerth: Co tydzień czekać was będzie jakieś zadanie i podczas niego można znaleźć immunitet! Nathaniel: Immunitet? Charles McWerth: Naszyjnik, który uchroni daną osobę od eliminacji i co za tym idzie ona sama może wybrać osobę do natychmiastowej eliminacji! Grupowe westchnięcie. Charles McWerth: 'Lecz na początku króciutkie zadanko! Czyli kto pierwszy w obozie zdobędzie tytuł lidera grupy! Uważajcie na różne zwierzęta, które zamieszkują wyspę no i na samą naturę. Zadanie ''Obozowicze wbiegli w głąb dziczy. Niektórzy woleli działać sami (Juahni, T'Ji i Robert), ale także powstało kilka mini grupek (Casey, Nathaniel, Bruno i Jocelyn oraz Kasey, Joshua i Risky). Zapowiadała się spokojna wędrówka do czasu... Juhani samotnie idący ścieżką natknął na ogromny ślad jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Zatrzymał się na chwilę by się przyjrzeć odciskowi. 'Juhani: '''Dziwne... ''Dotknął śladu. '''Juhani: '''Jeszcze ciepłe, ale co tu robi to zwierze? ''Juhani: Naprawdę, coś tutaj nie gra! To zwierze nie żyje w zachodniej części Kanady... Hm? Podejrzane...'' Coś zaczęło szeleścić w krzakach. Juhani spojrzał się na nie. '''Juhani: Na serio? Z krzaków wyszła wszystkim dobrze znana Izzy. Juhani: '''Co tutaj robi przestarzała zawodniczka Totalnej Porażki? '''Izzy: Nie wiem! Może ty mi to powiesz?! Ale tu fajnie! A lubisz ciastka?! Bo ja tak! A zwłaszcza te o smaku kukurydzy! Juhani: Izzy, spokój. Wariatka o dziwo posłuchała go. Juhani: A teraz siad. Wykonała rozkaz bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Juhani: Doskonale! Uśmiechnął się chytrze. Juhani: A teraz mi pomożesz. Izzy: Juhu! Wskoczyła na drzewo, z którym się zaczęła tulić. Juhani: 'Ech. ''Zawołał Izzy i poszedł z nią przed siebie. Zza drzewa wyszła sylwetka jakiegoś monstrum, która zawarczała do nich. W pobliżu szła także grupka Nathaniel, Casey, Bruno i Jocelyn. Ta ostatnia była noszona przez Natahniel'a. '''Nathaniel: Może byś sobie już poszła na nóżkach? Jocelyn: 'Serio? Ale tak mi tutaj fajnie. ''Złapała go za szczękę. 'Jocelyn: '''Jesteś taki silny. ''Przeleciała ręką po szyi chłopaka. '''Nathaniel: Em? Dzięki? ''Nathaniel: '''Tak. Dziewczyna mnie podrywa, a niech robi co chce! I tak na tym skorzystam. Czysty zysk. '' ''Jocelyn:' On jest taki słooodki! Jednak ja nie z tych, które chcą związki na stałe. No przecież! Jestem szkolną gwiazdą! Bruno: '''A tak w ogóle to kto zostanie z naszej grupy kapitanem? Jeśli razem dojdziemy tam pierwsi? '''Casey: Pewnie będzie jakieś dodatkowe wyzwanie. Nathaniel: Na bank. Odstawił swój ciężar Jocelyn na ziemię. Jocelyn: '''Ja nie chcę chodzić! To jest męczące! '''Nathaniel: '''Wiesz, że nie zawsze będzie ktoś przy tobie tutaj? Musisz praktycznie od początku liczyć tylko na siebie. ''Jocelyn:' Co to znaczy liczyć na siebie? Samotny Robert szedł w stronę celu dzięki mapie wyspy, którą ukradkiem zabrał Charles'owi. Nagle na jego plecy wskoczyła T'Ji. T’Ji: Hejka! Zabrała mu mapę z rąk, a raczej wyrwała ją. Robert: '''Oddawaj to! '''T’Ji: '''Mapa? I to jeszcze wyspy? Z skąd ją masz? '''Robert: '''Nieważne. Nie powinno cię to obchodzić! '''T’Ji: '''Zabrałeś Charles’owi? '''Robert: Może? T’Ji: 'No i dobrze! Żyje się raz! ''Wystawiła rękę by przybił piątkę, ale ten ją zignorował i szedł dalej. I zabrał jej mapę. '''Robert: '''Jak chcesz możesz iść ze mną. '''T’Ji: Spoczko! Puściła oczko. ''Robert: Ona mi się jeszcze może przydać, a trzeba korzystać!'' T’Ji: A co powiesz na sojusz? Robert: S-sojusz? T’Ji: '''Nom! '''Robert: Ale, że ty i ja? T’Ji: Ehem! Robert: '''Zgoda? '''T’Ji: '''No i dobrze! ''T’Ji: Jak miło! Mam sojusz! I to ja go stworzyłam! Jestem genialna!'' Coś stanęło przed nimi. Była to raczej taka jakby ogromna jaszczurka, która syczała na nich. 'Robert: '''Chyba lepiej będzie jak się wycofamy. '''T’Ji: '''Popieram. ''Pobiegli, gdzieś w stronę gór, a za nimi jaszczurka. Ostatnia grupa, która składała się z trzech osób ugrzęzła w ruchomych piaskach. Kasey obwiniała za to Joshuę i Risky, a kogo by innego. '''Kasey: '''Jak mogliście mnie tutaj zaprowadzić?! '''Risky: Zamknij mordę! To tak naprawdę ty nas tutaj zaciągnęłaś! Bo myślałaś, że tutaj będzie twoja siostra by się z niej pośmiać. Kasey: '''No myślałam! '''Joshua: '''Ale ci to nie wychodzi. '''Kasey: Zamilcz! Wszyscy mieli już tylko głowy na powierzchni. Joshua: 'Ostatnie słowa? '''Risky: '''Tak! Jak przegramy to Kasey ma odpaść! '''Kasey: '''Chyba cię poj**ało! '???: 'Ejże, ejże! ''Z krzaków wyszedł napakowany stażysta. '''Stażysta: '''Co wy tu robicie? '''Kasey: '''Nie widzisz?! '''Stażysta: No tak... Pomógł im się wydostać. Joshua: Dzięki. Stażysta: '''Spoko. Jednak mam nadzieję, że się odwdzięczycie mi. '''Risky: Pierwszy dzień i już chce naszych dup... Stażysta: Nie oto mi chodzi, a o coś innego. Jeszcze się do was odezwę. Joshua: 'A jak się nazywasz? '''Stażysta: '''Wszystko w swoim czasie. A obóz znajdziecie kilka metrów na wprost. ''Uśmiechnięty wrócił tam z skąd przyszedł. '''Risky: Szybko, łamagi! Nie mam zamiaru przegrać! Pobiegli tam, gdzie powiedział im Stażysta. Juhani i Izzy szli przez co raz to wąską drogę, aż stanęli przed starym ledwo co się trzymającym mostem. Juhani: Dziecinne proste. Powoli szedł prosto po moście, ale już po dwóch krokach jedna z desek spadła do wody, która była pod mostem. Juhani: '''Świetnie. '''Izzy: Izzy pomoże! Juhani: Niby jak chcesz mi pomóc? Izzy: 'A tak! ''Wzięła go na plecy i przebiegła szybko po moście, który po jego opuszczeniu całkowicie się zawalił. '''Izzy: '''Ty to masz szczęście! To jest jedyna chyba droga do obozu. '''Juhani: Mówisz? Izzy: 'No tak! '''Juhani: '''W takim razie dziękuję za pomoc. ''Ukłonił się i zepchnął Izzy do wody. '''Izzy: Ja latam! Juhani otrzepał się i pobiegł dalej. Juhani: 'Hahahah! Będę pierwszy! ''Powoli dobiegał do obozu, ale natknął się na Risky, Joshuę oraz Kasey. '''Juhani: No witam, witam! Joshua: '''Chyba tylko jedno z nas może wygrać. '''Risky: '''I będę to ja! ''Juhani: Z skąd oni się tutaj tak szybko znaleźli?! Przecież moja droga była jedyna! Ugh!'' Wszyscy pobiegli do obozu, ale pierwszym obozowiczem, który tam przybył to '' ''... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Joshua! 'Joshua: '''Wygrałem! ''Wielki taniec zwycięstwa. Do obozu przyszedł Charles ze skrzynią. '''Charles McWerth: Gratulację, Joshua! Zostajesz kapitanem i wodzem swojego plemienia, o który musisz się troszczyć! Na razie daje wam 3 dni spokoju, ale tylko 3 i się radzę nimi wam nacieszyć lub wykorzystać do znalezienia immunitetu na wyspie. No i jeszcze musicie zbudowanie swojego obozu. Rzucił skrzynię na ziemię. Charles McWerth: 'Tutaj macie potrzebne rzeczy do budowy obozu. Jakby ktoś mnie chciał szukać czy coś to ja będę w swojej willi. Powodzenia! ''Pomachał im i odszedł pogwizdując sobie pod nosem. Budowa obozu Gdy tylko Charles odszedł przyszła reszta zawodników i zabrali się do budowania. Budowa obozu szła im całkiem nieźle. Całością kierował kapitan, Joshua. Mimo, że miał władze i mógł odpoczywać to i tak im pomagał z całych swoich sił. Jednakże znalazły się osoby mające całą robotę w czterech literach (Kasey). Ale nikt się tym nawet nie przejmował dopóki Risky podchodząc do niej oblała ją wodą z pobliskiego jeziorka. '''Risky: Weź się wreszcie do roboty tu zdziro! Kasey: Ja zdzirą? Spójrz na siebie! Popchnęła ją. Risky: Czy ty właśnie mnie popchnęłaś?! Kasey: '''No tak, a co?! Nie podoba się coś?! '''Risky: '''Tak! My harujemy, a ty się opier***asz! '''Kasey: Nie będę się męczyła specjalnie! I tak pewnie jakieś zwierzęta nam to rozwalą! Casey: 'Weź nie kracz. '''Kasey: '''Zamknij się, siora! ''Także i ją popchnęła, ale w porę złapał ją Nathaniel. '''Casey: '''Dziękuję. '''Nathaniel: '''Spoko. '''Jocelyn: Ej! Ty! Casey: Ja? Jocelyn: 'Tak! ''Odłożyła drewno. '''Jocelyn: Odwal się od niego! Casey: '''Ale ja... '''Jocelyn: Bez żadnych „ale”! On jest mój! Złapała go za rękę. Nathaniel: Aha? Nathaniel: '''By była jasność. Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną! ''Jocelyn:' Ach! Szkolna Gwiazdeczka oddaliła się z Nathaniel’em. Juhani kończył robić szałas, gdy tylko podeszła do niego smutna Casey od razu zagadał. Juhani: '''Coś nie tak? '''Casey: Nie, wszystko w porządku. Skuliła się. Juhani: No to może pomożesz? Casey: 'Wybacz, ale nie... ''Popłakała się, a ten przewrócił oczyma. 'Juhani: '''Z wami tylko problemy. '''Joshua: '''Odpuść jej. ''Powiedział tuląc Casey. '''Joshua: '''To nie jej wina, a jej siostry. '''Juhani: Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Joshua: I ty chciałeś być kapitanem. Juhani: Byłbym lepszym od ciebie. Joshua: 'Na pewno. ''Wstał z Casey nadal w tuloną w niego. '''Juhani: No tak! Kiwał cały czas głową. Joshua: Okej... Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł z Casey do swojego szałasu, ostatniego w tym obozie, czyli drugiego. Już po ponad godzinie obóz był już zbudowany w pełni. Znajdowało się w nim 2 szałasy dla chłopaków i dziewczyn, mini wychodek, oraz schowek na jedzenie, który znajdował się po ziemią zakryty liśćmi. Była już noc i wszyscy postanowili położyć się w końcu spać. Dzień 2 300px Nastał nowy dzień. Zawodnicy już od wczesnego poranka zabrali się za zwiedzanie wyspy. Chociaż... Kilka osób postanowiło w tym dniu wolnym poszukać immunitetu, a tym kimś byli Robert, Risky, Kasey no i T'Ji. Reszta postanowiła zwiedzać wyspę... Tak, zwiedzać wyspę. xD Robert szedł spokojnym krokiem po lesie rozglądając się po wszystkich jego zakamarkach w nadziei, że coś znajdzie, ale z krzaków wyskoczyła mu T’Ji. T’Ji: 'No hejka! Znowu! ''Wskoczyła mu na plecy. '''Robert: Złaź! T’Ji: Słuchaj! Mam ważną sprawę do omówienia! Robert: Jaką? T’Ji: 'Risky i Kasey też szukają immunitetu i trzeba im jakoś przeszkodzić! '''Robert: '''Aha? Mało mnie to obchodzi. ''Zrzucił ją z siebie. '''T’Ji: '''Ale wiesz, że jak jedna z nich znajdzie ją szybciej od ciebie to masz małe szansę na przetrwanie? '''Robert: Powiadasz, że mogę odpaść? T’Ji: Tego nie powiedziałam, ale to jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Robert: Hm. Oparł się o drzewo. Robert: 'Masz rację, sojuszniczko. ''Puścił oczko. 'Robert: '''Dziękuję za info! Gdzie one są? '''T’Ji: '''Tam. ''Wskazała na gęste krzaki. '''T’Ji: Za tymi krzakami. Robert: 'Jeszcze raz dzięki! ''Pobiegł w wyznaczony kierunek, a T’Ji tylko zaśmiała się. 'T’Ji: '''Głupek. ''Poszła dalej przed siebie uśmiechnięta. Risky natknęła się na Kasey. Obie nadal pamiętały swoją ostatnią potyczkę i tym razem tutaj też musiała się odbyć za to, że ta druga zderzyła się z nią. '''Risky: Uważaj jak chodzisz! Kasey: To ty uważaj! Jeszcze moje włosy na tym ucierpią lub czegoś dostanę. Risky: Nie jestem zaraźliwa pod żadnym względem! Kasey: '''A mnie się wydaje, że jesteś. '''Risky: '''Ty to chyba naprawdę się wpie***l prosisz. '''Kasey: Że niby mam się ciebie bać? Risky: '''No raczej powinnaś! '''Kasey: '''Hahah! Nie bądź śmieszna. '''Risky: -,- Nastała cisza, która nie trwała tak długo. Z ust Risky zaczęła lecieć piana i stała się cała czerwona. Nie wytrzymała i rzuciła się na jedną z bliźniaczek. Z krzaków wyszedł Robert. Robert: Heh! Obie spojrzały się na niego. Robert: 'No chyba nie... ''I rzuciły się na niego. ''Robert:' Zabiję T'Ji... Reszcie dzień drugi minął spokojnie. Dzień 3 300px Ten dzień był poświęcony strategii. Powoli zaczęły powstawać nowe sojusze. W tym dniu dominował jednak, a może raczej dominowała Risky no i po części Juhani, którzy razem siedzieli przy jeziorze. Obaj chcieli tego samego. ;3 Risky: '''No to tak, jesteś silny i się jakoś odnajdujesz tutaj, tak? '''Juhani: '''No tak. '''Risky: '''Tak więc co powiesz na układzik? '''Juhani: Układzik? Przypomniał sobie to co zrobił pierwszego dnia z Izzy. Juhani: '''Zgoda! '''Risky: Co za frajer! Przecież każdy wie, że mocnych trzeba się na początku pozbywać i ja mam zamiar się tego trzymać! Juhani: 'Niech nie myśli, że jej pomogę! Bo nie pomogę! Zrobię wszystko by tylko ona odpadła. W końcu jest jedną z silnych zawodników tutaj. ''Przy wodospadzie siedziała na trawie Casey. Samotnie. Ale w końcu do niej podeszli Natahniel i Jocelyn. '''Casey: Jocelyn? Co chcesz ode mnie tym razem? Nie mogę tu być? Jocelyn: Wręcz przeciwnie, możesz. Casey: '''Wow. Co za zmiana. Czegoś chcesz, prawda? '''Jocelyn: '''Tak! My razem w trójkę założymy sobie sojusz. Genialne, nie? '''Nathaniel: Tia... Casey: '''No dobra. '''Nathaniel: Nawet nie wiesz jak ja się cieszę. Casey: Hihi. Jocelyn: Ale bez romansów mi tu! Puknęła go ramieniem w brzuch. Jocelyn: '''Nie to, że jestem zazdrosna o Nathaniel’a mojego mysia patysia. Ale... Nie pozwolę innym dziewczynom się do niego zbliżać! '''Nathaniel: Jocelyn nie jest moją dziewczyną! Casey: Hihi! W szałasie dziewczyn trwała rozmowa Kasey i T’Jią. O co? Czytajcie. <3 T’Ji: '''Wybacz, że oto pytam, ale czemu nie lubisz swojej siostry? '''Kasey: '''Nie twój interes! '''T’Ji: '''Ale powiedz. '''Kasey: Nie! Wywaliła ją z szałasu. Kasey: I nie pytaj mnie więcej oto! Obrażona wyszła i poszła niewiadomo, gdzie... xD Dzień 4 300px Ostatni dzień wolności dla obozowiczów, którzy postanowili spędzić ten dzień razem. Przybyli na plażę, a jako, że było bardzo ciepło zrobili sobie małą imprezkę. Bez muzyki. Jakoś im to wyszło. Jocelyn opalała się na gorących piaskach. Nathaniel korzystał z tego, że nie było „jego” dziewczyny i postanowił zagadać do Casey, ale cały czas przeszkadzała im Kasey. Juhani grał z Brunem, który nie umiał złapać talerza. xD Ale... T’Ji szalała. Risky naśmiewała się z Robert’a, a Joshua siedział na kamieniu i spoglądał na resztę swoich przeciwników, którzy się „świetnie” bawili. Juhani się świetnie bawił z Brunem, ale zaś Bruno nie. Jednak cierpliwość tego pierwszego już się kończyła. Juhani: No dalej złap ten talerz! Bruno: 'Próbuję! ''Ominął talerz. '''Bruno: I z skąd ty talerz wziąłeś?! Juhani: '''W domku na drzewie. '''Bruno: '''Gdzie?! Tam mogliśmy zamieszkać! '''Juhani: '''No wiem, ale mieszkam tam ja. '''Bruno: '''Czemu? '''Juhani: Nieważne! Podaj mi go. Kujon wziął talerz i odrzucił Juhani. Złapał go i rzucił w twarz Bruno. Bruno: Ał! Za co? Juhani: 'Ostrzeżenie. '''Bruno: '''Hę? '''Juhani: '''Jeśli komuś powiesz o domku, zabiję cię! Jasne?! '''Bruno: '''T-tak. '''Juhani: 'Świetnie! ''Juhani:' I tak powie. Wiem o tym. Ja znam się na takich osobach, ale nie zdąży tego rozpowiedzieć. Czemu? Przekonacie się już wkrótce. Do nich dołączyła tańcząca T'Ji. T'Ji: 'Ale zabawa! ''Kręciła tyłeczkiem w tę i we tę. '''Juhani: '''Możesz odejść? '''T'Ji: '''Z tobą? Chętnie! ;3 '''Juhani: '''Aha? '''T'Ji: Trzeba się bawić. To ostatni nasz dzień wolnego! Juhani: '''Jasne. '''T'Ji: Hihi! ''T'Ji: '''Jak ja ich wszystkich lubię! '' Dzień 5 300px ''Nadszedł dzień zadania. Zawodnicy zostali wezwani przed wybudowany nie dawno labirynt, a w nim na samym końcu stał posąg boga wyspy. '' '''Charles McWerth: I jak wam minęły trzy dni spokoju? Robert: '''Bywało gorzej. '''Risky: I pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej. Charles McWerth: '''Nie inaczej! Dzisiaj czeka was zadanko o nietykalność i możliwość wybrania, ale tylko w tym odcinku osoby do natychmiastowej nominacji na ceremonii. Jedynie co musicie zrobić to przejść ten labirynt i dotknąć posągu boga tej wyspy. '''T'Ji: '''Super! '''Charles McWerth: '''Ale to nie koniec! Jedno z was musi odgadnąć zagadkę, która jest na posągu by wygrać. '''Bruno: Proste. Charles McWerth: 'Trochę zakręcone, ale tak. Proste. ''Wbiegli do labiryntu. 'Charles McWerth: '''Możesz to zrobić. ''Zza krzaków wyszła tajemnicza postać i weszła za nimi do labiryntu. 'Charles McWerth: '''Niespodzianka. <3 Zadanie II ''Po wejściu do labiryntu powstały znowu grupki. I tym razem było ich trochę więcej niż ostatnio, gdzieś tak z 5. (Robert i T'Ji, Jocelyn i Nathaniel, Casey i Kasey, Risky i Joshua oraz Bruno i Juhani). Zaraz po nich do labiryntu weszła średniego wzrostu kobieta ubrana w strój kociaka zgrabnie poruszając tyłeczkiem poszła za jakąś grupką. xD Robert i T'Ji od razu po wejściu zabłądzili i chodzili w kółko jak te dwie cioty, ale T'Ji to nie przeszkadzało i cały czas ciągnęła za różowy sweterek Robert'a. ^^ '''Robert: Możesz łaskawie przestać? Próbuję się skupić! T'Ji: '''Serio? A na czym? '''Robert: '''Na tym jak szybko się z stąd wydostać i wygrać zadanie, aby ciebie nominować! '''T'Ji: Dlaczego? Robert: '''Irytujesz! '''T'Ji: A nas sojusz? Robert: Zapomnij! T'Ji: 'Ty szujo! ''Dała mu w papę. '''T'Ji: Nie dam sobą pomiatać jak jakaś dmuchana lala, którą dymasz co noc w szałasie! Robert: 'Co?! O czym ty pieprzysz?! '''T'Ji: '''Nie udawaj! ''Jeszcze raz dostał w papę. '''T'Ji: '''Już po tobie! ''T'Ji:' Naprawdę już po nim! Hihi! Ja to mam mózg! (Puknęła się w czaszkę, ale pustka xD) T'Ji oddaliła się od Robert'a, który wreszcie mógł chwilę od niej odpocząć. Jednak odpoczynek nie trwał wiecznie, ponieważ trafił w ślepy zaułek, a na dodatek przed nim stanęła kocica. Robert: '''Ktoś ty? '''Dziewczyna: Hihi! Twój największy koszmar!